Professor Rotwood's Thesis2  Aftermath
by Luiz4200
Summary: Rotwood appearing on the news should have drawn a lot af attention. This fic shows the possible consequences of that. Spoiler warning for 'Homecoming'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series. If I did I would make it so Rose would make the wish for the destruction of the Huntsclan in a way she would be spared with her memories intact.**

**Professor Rotwood's Thesis2 – Aftermath**

Professor Hans Rotwood almost exposed Jake Long as a Dragon but instead was arrested for abducting one of his students. Unbeknownst for our heroes, the news about that caught the attention of two unexpected groups. One of them was the Huntsclan.

**Huntsmaster:** Huntsgirl, wasn't the presence of two of your classmates from Millard Fillmore Middle School what prevented you from finally slaying the American Dragon?

**Huntsgirl:** Yes, Huntsmaster.

**Huntsmaster:** And isn't this Hans Rotwood a teacher from that school and a man who offered five hundred dollars for evidence of the existence of dragons?

**Huntsgirl:** Yes, Huntsmaster.

**Huntsmaster:** Perhaps these students might have sold him the American Dragon. Who are these students anyway?

**Huntsgirl:** Trixie Carter and Arthur Spudinski, Huntsmaster.

**Huntsmaster:** Both of them must be interrogated. The same goes to Rotwood.

**Huntsgirl:** I'll capture them all for you, Huntsmaster.

**Huntsmaster:** No. You must keep your facade. Go to school like everyday and keep an eye on the other students. I'm quite sure one of them is the American Dragon.

**Huntsgirl:** Consider it done, Huntsmaster.

More people besides the Huntsclan got a special interest about dragons.

**Rose's Dad:** Honey, do you think those crazy kidnappers got our Rose around that school?

**Rose's Mom:** Well, it's our only clue so far. We could at least go there and make some questions.

**Rose's Sister:** Mom. Dad. After all those years it's time for you to move on. It's hard but we all must accept we'll never see Rose again.

**Rose's Dad:** Don't talk like that. We'll never lose our hope. And you're going with us. If somebody from that school mistakes you for your twin we'll know we're on the right path.

In the next morning, things are quite normal at school except that Trixie and Spud didn't appear and neither Rotwood despite the fact his Mom already paid the bail.

**Rose:** Jake, what happened to your friends?

**Jake:** I don't know, Rose. I think I'm gonna to their houses after class to get news.

**Rose:** Do you think the dragon they sold Rotwood exacted revenge after escaping?

**Jake:** I don't think so, but... how do you know they are involved with that?

Before Rose makes up an excuse, Brad Morton appears to talk to her.

**Brad:** Rose, do you have an identical twin?

**Rose:** Which kind of flirt is that, Brad?

**Brad:** It's serious. A couple came here with a girl who looks like you but without the dragon birthmark.

**Rose:** I've been raised by an uncle and never met my parents but I've never heard anything about having siblings.

**Jake:** Rose, have you never heard about stories about siblings who are separated from each other in childhood? Perhaps it's your chance to find out about your parents.

**Principal Derceto:** (on the microphone) Rose Killdragonosa, please present yourself at my office now.

Rose enter the principal's office and Jake and Brad are listening through the door. Jake manages to use the "ear of the dragon" without Brad noticing it.

**Principal:** Rose, what do you know about your family? Your parents?

**Rose:** My uncle raised me ever since I can remember. He never told me anything about his parents? (notices the 'other Rose' and her parents) Excuse me but who are these people?

**Principal:** These are your twin sister and your parents. They told me you were kidnapped as a baby by a crazy sect denominated "The Huntsclan" because they believe your birthmark to be a sign it's your fate to join then. Now let's go home and let the police to handle your 'uncle'.

Jake and Brad (mainly Jake) are shocked with what they just heard.

**Rose:** Liars. They're just playing tricks on my mind so I would betray the Huntsclan. I bet this alleged sister of mine is the American Dragon using his shapeshifting abilities. (pulls a weapon from her bag) Reveal yourself, Dragon.

**Rose's Dad:** Rose, darling. There's no such thing as dragons. How could you let them make you believe otherwise?

**Rose:** Prepare to die, Dragons.

**Principal:** Rose, calm down. Will you? (places herself and her wheelchair between Rose and her family)

**Rose:** Please, Principal Derceto. I know they look like humans but they are dragons. Let me kill them.

Jake, who left for a place where he could dragon up, shows up in his dragon form.

**Jake:** Stop, Rose.

**Rose's Mom:** What, was the Huntsclan right about dragons being real?

**Rose:** American Dragon, I don't know how did you found out who I am but you made a mistake when you believed I would fall for that trick.

They battle until Jake leaves and Rose/Huntsgirl goes after him. Based on all that happened, Principal Derceto dismisses the students for the rest of the day and convinces Rose's sister and their parents to keep it a secret about the dragon as the authorities would think they're crazy.

After losing Rose, Jake goes to Lao Shi's electronics store to report what happened.

**Lao Shi:** Jake, aren't you supposed to be at school?

**Jake:** Principal Derceto released us earlier because of something that happened to Rose.

**Lao Shi:** Really? What happened, Young Dragon?

**Jake:** Apparently her 'uncle' is actually a Huntsman who kidnapped her when she was a baby because her birthmark is considered by them as a sign she must join them in their quest against magical creatures. Her twin sister and her parents found her because of the news about Rotwood trying to expose a dragon. However Rose believes them to be impostors trying to turn her against the Huntsclan.

**Lao Shi:** Too bad, Young Dragon. By the way, here's someone you must meet. (points to Chang) This is Councilor Chang, the Dragon of Asia. She's here for an inspection.

**Chang:** American Dragon, we are very disappointed.

**Jake:** Why?

**Chang:** For your several faults. The worst of them was not erasing Trixie's and Spud's memories about you being a dragon. I'm here to decide if you really deserve your title or not. And letting humans know about us is the main reason why I think you don't.

**Jake:** Aw, come on. What could go wrong?

A messenger Pixie appears and gives Chang a message.

**Chang:** Here's your answer, American Dragon. The Dragon Council's spies have just informed me that your friends and Mr. Rotwood were captured by the Huntsclan. Probably they're after you and hope one of them will reveal your identity. We must rescue them before one of them talks.

**Jake:** Aw, man.

Meanwhile, let's see how the Huntsclan is handling the interrogation.

**Huntsmaster:** Come on, why aren't you cooperating, Rotwood? Why do you defend those monsters?

**Rotwood:** Because you intend to kill them and it would prevent me from exposing them. I want fame and fortune and won't let you destroy my only chance to obtain it.

Huntsmaster then decides to interrogate Trixie and Spud.

**Huntsmaster:** Kids, I understand the dragons's ability to assume human forms might make you think they're OK but I assure you they're nothing but monsters who must be destroyed.

**Trixie:** No way, dude. He's our friend and a person.

**Huntsmaster:** You didn't think like that when you sold that thing to Rotwood.

**Rotwood:** It's PROFESSOR Rotwood.

**Spud:** We didn't know who he is. If we did we wouldn't try to sell him.

**Huntsmaster:** Actually he should thank you both for being there to find him unconscious otherwise Huntsgirl would have killed him.

Huntsgirl then appears.

**Huntsmaster:** What are you doing here, Huntsgirl? You were supposed to be at school by now.

**Spud:** So we are. Why don't you let us go?

**Huntsmaster:** Quiet!

**Huntsgirl:** Some people, probably dragons using their shapeshifting abilities, appeared with a story about being my real family and accusing the Huntsclan of kidnapping me. They even made up a girl looking like me without the Dragon Birthmark that shows my destiny.

**Trixie:** Dragon Birthmark? Is that you, Rose?

**Huntsgirl:** (removes her mask) Well, there's no more point in hiding it since I had to expose myself to Principal Derceto and the American Dragon to protect her.

**Spud:** Rose, the American Dragon isn't that mean as the Huntsclan makes him look.

**Huntsmaster:** All that effort to defend that creature. The American Dragon really must be a student from your school, Huntsgirl. Let's kidnap all the students from Millard Fillmore Middle School until we find the real one.

Jake, Chang and Lao Shi enter the Huntslair to rescue Trixie, Spud and Rotwood.

**Jake:** You don't need to look so far, Huntsman. I'm right here.

**Rotwood:** Three dragons? Seeing all those dragons makes it worth being kidnapped.

They battle until leaving the whole Huntsclan (including Rose/Huntsgirl) unconscious. Because Rose has been found by her family, the police arrived at the Huntslair to arrest the Huntsclan for kidnapping her. With the Huntsclan becoming of public knowledege the Huntsclan members who were not in the Huntslair to be arrested went on temporary hiding. They returned Rose to her parents, who decided to send her to a psychiatrist to make her understand they're her real family and not dragons. Team Dragon gathers at Lao Shi's store.

**Chang:** I hope you have learned the importance of erasing the memories of your human friends. They're better off not knowing.

**Jake:** But, Councilor Chang. Letting them know might be a step to make humans and magical creatures live in harmony again.

**Councilor Adam:** (who just appeared) I agree with that. And besides, Trixie and Spud have shown a big resistance. They'll be allowed to remember about us as long as they keep the secret. But the American Dragon still must be punished for trying to sell photos of himself and some scales to somebody who wants to expose us.

Jake didn't like that last part but is happy his friends are allowed to remember he's a dragon. Rose came back from the psychiatrist and the Dragon Council decided not to interfere with her family since she might have some traps prepared. She now returned to school.

**Jake:** Rose, you're back!

**Rose:** My parents moved here a long time ago and enrolled my sister in a school around here. They wanted to move me to that school but I convinced them to let me here since my friends also study here. But convincing them not to transfer me next schoolyear won't be that easy.

**Jake:** Great. And what was that thing about dragons?

**Rose:** Do you promise you won't laff at me?

**Jake:** You have my word.

**Rose:** They are real but don't worry. After seeing how they risked their lives to save their human friends I now believe they're not so bad after all. (Jake smiles) You promised you wouldn't laff.

**Jake:** It isn't that. I was worried your obsession with Dragons would lead you into trouble but since you're no longer hunting them it's a relief.

Jake reports this conversation to his Grandfather.

**Lao Shi:** You did right for not telling her despite what she said. It could easily be a trick to make you reveal yourself.

**Trixie:** Jake, you should avoid talking to her. It's for your own safety.

**Jake:** Avoiding her without an apparent reason would make it too obvious.

**Lao Shi:** Well observated, Young Dragon. You must act like you were not the one she hunted all that time.

**Spud:** Fine, but Trixie and I will avoid talking to her. She already knows we have some awareness about the magical community so we can tell we don't trust her.

**Trixie:** Yeah!

**I hope you have liked that story. Please review.**


End file.
